


'Don't even think 'bout it Pads'

by Madworld



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, marauders - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfstar and their antics whilst Peter is oblivious as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Don't even think 'bout it Pads'

Sirius had never been so grumpy in his life. His face was sullen and he eyed the bottle of fire whisky Remus was sitting beside. If I was quick I could probably down about a third before he wrestled it off me…  
“Don’t even think ‘bout it Pads” Said Remus without looking up from his book.   
Sirius scowled.   
“Don’t see why I can’t have it….I bought it” He muttered  
Remus rolled his eyes, glad that Sirius was too busy sulking to notice.   
“And do you remember what happened when you bought it Padfoot?” Remus said patronizingly.   
“Professor McGonagall saw it and went crazy yelling about responsibility”  
Sirius recited in monotone  
“And…” Remus coaxed  
Sirius glared at him.  
“More stupid yelling…. about my stupid health” he growled through his teeth.   
Remus nodded. He’d always been lenient with Padfoot’s bad habits. But he’d been getting overly dependant on fire whisky. As much as he loved his friend he didn’t particularly love him in the mornings when he wouldn’t shut up about his sore head. James was just as bad but now that he had Lily (who seemed to be getting closer to him) to motivate him he didn’t indulge in the lethal fire whisky as much as Padfoot still did, despite Moony’s efforts.  
Only telling Padfoot to stop doing something was like telling a Flobberworm to be interesting…. it just wouldn’t happen.   
Sirius noticed that Remus was frowning. He’s thinking….   
Sirius cast his eyes about. Nobody was here. James was hunting for Lily and Peter was sleeping on the couch. That might be a problem. But Wormtail sleeps like a rock….two rocks.  
Remus was still staring into space. Sirius was right beside him and the bottle of fire whisk….. he could just…snatch it and run. Ok.   
Sirius cautiously leaned over and hesitated as Moony cocked his head slightly. No doubt he’s tying to remember something…ok….I’ll grab it….NOW!  
Sirius pounced like a cat. Remus jumped as he was jolted out of his daydream and saw Sirius stretching for the fire whisky. Remus lunged and made to snatch it from Sirius’s reach but missed and collided with the table. There was a huge crash and Sirius dodged the hardback Remus had just hurled at him. He sprinted towards the dorms wrenching the lid off the bottle as he did so and chugging the liquid inside. He dived into his dorm and slammed to door behind him. He heard Remus cursing downstairs.   
Remus kicked the broken table he’d crashed into. Stupid mongrel he growled to himself. Thank God he doesn’t know where James hid his other bottles the idiot….moronic mutt. Remus grumbled as he unlocked the cupboard beside his armchair. Half a dozen bottles glowed in the firelight. Remus took one and opened it. He settled down in his armchair and took a swig. He turned his head and suddenly saw Wormtail sitting up blearily.   
“Did I hear a noise?” He mumbled.  
Remus saw his eyes drift over to the fire whisky bottle he was holding. He kicked the cupboard door shut.  
“Not a word to anybody Peter.” He said pointing at him with the neck of the bottle.


End file.
